


Anniversary Gifts

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, Language Kink, Lingerie, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Muscles, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Smut, Sthenolagnia, Strength Kink, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 9. Titfucking | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) |Bondage| LingerieFor their anniversary, Yuuri has a little treat for Victor: a full-body lingerie set complete with stockings, garterbelt, panties, and a sheer babydoll. Victor is, of course, head over heels.





	Anniversary Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> I don't know Japanese or Russian, so I deeply apologize if I messed anything up.

Victor about collapses to the floor when he sees what awaits him in the bedroom.

Kneeling on silk sheets, back arched straight, chest pushed forward, is his husband Yuuri.

Except he's not completely nude like usual.

Instead, his milky skin is occasionally interrupted by strands of sheer black, contrasting starkly against the pale of his flesh. His eyes shine even in the dim moonlight streaming from the window, partly lidded and looking to him with something like expectancy.

Victor finally regains enough sense to take in the whole picture and not just the shapes and details, leaning back and accidentally shutting the door.

Yuuri's adorned in strips of lingerie: slim hips decorated with little lacy panties, a matching garter belt atop it, supported stockings clinging to his upper thighs. And over all of it is an ultra-sheer babydoll parting at the centre, coming to two tiny little cups at the top to frame his non-existent breasts.

"Dou shitan desu ka, Vitya?"

Victor startles, eyes snapping from Yuuri's noticeably glossier lips to his sparkling eyes. "N-nothing! Nothing's wrong, _ moy dorogoy." _

He takes a few unstable steps toward Yuuri, captivated by his beauty in the delicate lacy outfit. Yuuri tilts his head coyly. "Really? Because it seems you're a bit… off."

Victor laughs, taking Yuuri's smooth hand between his, his skin feeling especially smooth, presumably from lotion. "How could I not be when you look so _ gorgeous?" _

Yuuri bats his eyelashes up at him, making Victor notice quickly the extra length of them, the surrounding darkness drifting to a sharp point. He's wearing makeup.

Victor grins. "Ty krasivaya, _ Yuuri." _

"I'm beautiful?" he guesses.

Victor nods, ecstatic.

Yuuri huffs a giggle, takes his one hand between his and pulls him onto their large bed. "Then watashi ni misete kudashi—_show me, Vitya." _

Victor's lips are full and warm on his own, forcing a smile from him, his hands automatically roaming into his light hair as he leans back to compensate for his larger body pressing against him, naturally moving him down.

He tugs at Victor's obnoxious clothing, wanting him as naked as he himself is and then some, and after one last nip of his lip, Victor complies. Yuuri watches in delight as he leans up fully, practically making a show of removing his jacket and shirt as his impressive muscles he's worked so hard for flex and ripple even with such a simple action. Abdominals, pectoralis, serratus anterior, obliques, all there and all so beautiful as they move under his perfect skin.

Yuuri shifts his legs, feeling himself become hard and heavy in the little panties he's forced himself into, the tip of his cock beginning to peak from the waistband of the lacy things.

_ "Potoraplivat'sya, _Victor," Yuuri half-begs half-orders Victor to speed up, tilting his head as he watches Victor move much too slow at undoing his own pants.

Victor snickers as he finally gets the button, taking his time with the zipper so the obvious sound of it plays longer, "When did you teach yourself Russian?"

Yuuri laughs. "Only because I apparently _ need _ to, that is, if I want my husband to get anywhere before I cum in my panties…"

Victor growls at that, taking his pants and boxers off in one smooth motion, revealing his tight quadriceps, long and lean.

Oh, and, of course, his cock, extremely well-hung and semi-erect as it's freed from the confines of his cotton, making Yuuri's mouth water.

"Ookii," Yuuri breathes. _ It's so big. _

Victor throws the clothes onto the floor, saddling up to Yuuri. "Don't humble me, Yuuri."

He looks down at Yuuri's soft skin, so much of it, all so smooth and supple-looking that he can't resist putting his hands upon it. He starts at his shoulders, massaging his fingers into his muscles as he goes down his arms all the way to his fingertips, leaving his baby soft skin with sadness.

_ "Prekrasnaia." _

Happily, he rejoins Yuuri's skin at his stockings, stroking his outer thighs and cupping his hamstrings all the way to the bend of his knee, sliding down his calves to the very tips of his toes, enjoying the silk touch of the slightly sheer leggings all the way.

Yuuri shudders under his touch, feeling himself almost seem to melt into it.

Victor's hands suddenly reappear at the inside of his thighs, sending tingles up Yuuri's spine all the way to his mouth. _ "Ah, Victor!" _ he squeaks.

Victor chuckles, running his hands in circles up to his crotch.

He feels the bulge of Yuuri's cock through his panties, slowly increasing the pressure of his touch until Yuuri's panting above him, spreading his thighs and humming with pleasure. He takes his thumb and index to swipe upon the bare flesh of Yuuri's reddened head, drawing the clear pre from the slit and wetting his penis with it.

"Mm, Vitya," Yuuri moans, head lolling on the headboard as he bites his tongue in pleasure, Victor's wonderful fingers continuing to swirl about his cockhead teasingly.

Victor stops eventually, stealing one last delayed pearl of cum from Yuuri's slit and licking it from his nail, looking Yuuri right in his lidded eyes as he does so.

_ "Nande ya nen?" Why? _ Yuuri asks in stupor.

Victor laughs.

He moves closer to Yuuri, meeting his lips again, licking at them as his hands move to Yuuri's chest. He feels the bones of his collar, meeting at the dip in the centre before descending down his tits and fanning out.

Yuuri shakily moans into his mouth as Victor brings his fingers against his hard nipples, pinching them slightly.

Yuuri feels Victor's hard cock pressing against his thigh, decides on a whim to stroke it against his leg.

Victor cups his breasts, pushing the flesh from the very edge to the middle enough to reveal a tiny, tiny, shallow valley of cleavage at the centre. Yuuri opens his eyes, panting, to see Victor staring down his chest, a dark look in his eye even as his cock leaks onto the nude flesh between Yuuri's stocking and his panties.

"What in the world are you thinking, Vitya?"

Victor smiles.

He moves to his knees, and with Yuuri firmly on his ass, his cock is wonderfully level with Yuuri's chest.

Yuuri whines when Victor's thick cock slaps against the flesh of his bare chest, Victor's hand guiding it straight as he moves just the tiniest bit up, looking at Yuuri expectantly.

Yuuri gets it after a second, raising his hands up to his sides to cup his tits beneath the bralette, pushing them as hard as he can until that line of pathetic cleavage is formed again by what little breast tissue he has.

He whines as Victor slides his cock down his chest before fucking it up the small crevice created. Even with his cock, Victor can feel the softness of Yuuri's skin.

He moves his cock up and down against Yuuri's breasts, feeling Yuuri heaving beneath him, watching him tilt his head down and opening his mouth so the next time Victor thrusts up, he can lick the crown of it, lap the cum from its tip.

Victor groans, reaches up and grabs some of Yuuri's pitch hair, using it partly for leverage as he continues fucking his cock between his small tits.

Yuuri sucks more of Victor's cock in with each pass, covering it with spit until it drips all the way to the base, slicks his chest.

"Ah, Yuuri," Victor grunts, tugging on his hair as his husband manages to take his entire cockhead into his mouth despite the awkward angle, whimpering around his cock, eliciting shocks of pleasure from Victor's slit that have him nearly cumming after only a mere minute.

Victor pulls him off his cock, breathing heavily from arousal and exertion as he moves back, taking perverse delight in the horribly dishevelled state of Yuuri's previously carefully done hair, his chest wet with saliva, lingerie wrinkled and in disarray.

His face is absolutely red as Victor pulls him in for yet another kiss, this one salty with the taste of his own cum.

"Zamechatelno, milyy."

"Wonderful?" Yuuri smiles. "Oh, thank you, Victor."

"Now," Victor announces, grabbing Yuuri firmly by the hips, "let's make love, shall we?"

"Oh, yes!"

So he twists his hands, moving Yuuri up and into the air so he's on his hands and knees before him, ass presented before his face.

Victor's eyes widen at the sight he's greeted with.

"What's this, Yuuri?"

His husband blushes into the bed even as he wiggles his hips. "Just panties…" he bites his lip, "with a hole in the ass."

Indeed, that's exactly what it is. A regular pair of lacy panties, albeit with a special addition of a round hole right where his anus is, leaving it exposed to the air and for Victor's eyes to take in.

He seems to already have prepped, hole shiny with lube and puffy from stretching, a lovely shade of pink just begging to be fucked.

Victor snickers. _ "Shlyukha." _ Yuuri whines, Victor grabbing him by the hips. "Would you like any prepera–"

_ "Non! _ Er, no! Just go, Vitya," he whines, looking at him over his shoulder, desperation alight in his round eyes, _ "gaman dekinai." _

Well, if he really can't wait anymore…

He takes his cock to the rim of Yuuri's glistening hole, feeling it part for him readily, as though it iself wants him.

He thrusts in, feeling Yuuri's warmth consume him, sending sparks of pleasure up his body and making him tremble.

"Ahh, V-Vitya," Yuuri whines, feeling blindly for Victor's body to touch him, "hurry, f-fuck me!"

How can he deny something so sweet as that?

So Victor thrusts out and into Yuuri's clinging hole, making him arch and moan beneath him like a whore, meeting his thrusts with his ass best he can, the frilly lace of his panties adding an extra bit of sensation to Victor's crotch when he bottoms out.

"Fuck, moya, Yuuri, you feel so _ wonderful." _

"Ah, Vitya! _Ki-Kimochi ii,"_ _it feels _**_so_**_ good, _"a-ah!" Yuuri moans, Victor's violent thrusts cutting off his voice.

Victor reaches down to his breasts past the translucent curtains of the babydoll, pulling them out of their cups so he can feel them alone, Yuuri's drying spit still upon them as he twists his nipples roughly, pounding Yuuri's ass as hard as he can manage.

Victor's well-toned muscles flex as he fucks into Yuuri, allowing the speed and stamina in sex only a true athlete could ever hope to garner. Yuuri's toes curl in sheer pleasure, hands balling up in the covers beneath him as he just takes it all, every single powerful, almost bruising slam.

Yuuri's legs shake with effort, feeling himself draw closer and closer to orgasm from Victor's thick, wonderful cock brushing against his prostate, touching his own from the inside, making him leak onto the bedsheets like a broken God damn tap.

The pleasure builds inside of him, coiling to a red-hot ball, lovely and wonderful, too much and just enough at the same time, building and building _ and building _ until–

"Ah! _ Vitya!" _Yuuri screams, arching his back near enough to break it as he cums, arms giving out and leaving him chest-down onto the mattress, spurting his semen onto his belly as Victor follows closely behind him.

"Ya lyublyu vas, hah, ah, _ Yuuri!" _

He cums inside of him balls deep, filling him with his seed.

For a moment they only pant, bodies still pressed against each other, cocks twitching as they finish spending their respective loads.

"Mm," Yuuri purrs even as Victor slowly draws out of him, leaving him feeling unfortunately empty, "ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, Vitya."_ I love you too. _

"Aishiteru yo."

Yuuri snickers, "Yes, I love you too, now stop showing off, you trilingual dummy."

Victor lies beside him, drawing his head in closer with a muscular arm, Yuuri gladly capitulating. "You started it."

Yuuri reaches down to snap the elastic of his panties. "I sure did."

Victor tuts. "You know, my meeting…"

"Oh!" Yuuri calls, "I completely forgot! How did it go?"

His husband chuckles. "There was _ never _ any real meeting, Yuuri. I was just out buying you anniversary gifts." He looks down to Yuuri's still lovely lingerie, looking so delicate over his lithe figure. "But I'm not sure any of it will ever top _ this." _

Yuuri giggles. "Oh, I'm sure it will." He hugs Victor at the neck, pressing his face into his chest. "And even if it doesn't, _ you _always will."

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
